


The Windriders come back: What happened in the caravan

by GAlvin43v3r



Series: The Windriders come back [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAlvin43v3r/pseuds/GAlvin43v3r
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo are finally together and Mikleo wants to take their relationship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write this fic in April and here I am, in October almost November -.- I hope that you enjoy it at least :)
> 
> A clarification:  
> This side story takes place in a circus!AU fic and consequently Sorey and Mikleo are mere humans, although since this one-shot is mainly PWP that fact isn’t too important :P Also, this one-shot takes place after my other fic entitled [_The Windriders come back: What happened in the forest_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6485539) and it also happens during the chapter 5 of my other fanfic entitled [_The Windriders come back_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5968237/chapters/13715815), **but it can be read separately**.

Mikleo whined softly when Sorey nipped his neck in his most sensitive place, making his whole body suffer a shudder. He opened his legs more giving Sorey more space to be comfortable before diverting his hands from Sorey’s hips to his soft brown hair, where he entangled his fingers to press the younger boy’s mouth even more against his pale skin, encouraging him to suck at his neck with more force.

Just three days had passed since they were about to lose control in the forest and in that short period of time Sorey had managed to find several weak spots on Mikleo’s body that never hesitated to exploit. Like that spot located just at the side of his neck that Sorey was ravaging right then. Like the shell of Mikleo’s right ear that was somewhat more sensitive than his left ear. Like that place just above his hips that gave him goosebumps when Sorey grabbed him with his firmness while making out.

However, even if Mikleo couldn’t feel happier for finally being with his life-long crush and he enjoyed immensely those intimate moments that he spent with Sorey locked in their caravan, it was beginning not to be enough. Mikleo wanted to do more than kissing; more than making out; more than just grinding their bodies together through their respective clothes until having to stop just before finishing and making a mess.

Mikleo wanted, _craved_ , to be held by Sorey. He wanted to feel Sorey’s warm skin directly against his. He wanted Sorey to touch him in places that were forbidden for all the rest. He wanted to experiment that mix of pain and pleasure that he had read in several books when Sorey and him finally became one. He wanted to dig his nails on Sorey’s back and cry his name while Sorey moved inside of him, marking him as if Mikleo was telling the world that Sorey was his, the same way that Mikleo was Sorey’s.

But Mikleo was afraid of making his boyfriend uncomfortable by asking him that. After all, thinking about it reasonably they had just been dating for three days, so it was probably too soon to advance things to the next level. Besides, Mikleo was older than Sorey, and even if there was just one year difference between them maybe it was enough so that Sorey wanted to take things with more calm, and that meant that the best solution was to wait, and not to rush things. Mikleo had been waiting years to be with Sorey, he didn’t mind too much to wait a little more.

“Mikleo? Are you alright?”

The named one felt his heart stop for a moment when he came back to earth and realized that Sorey was looking down at him with concern. Damn, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that Sorey had stopped abusing his neck and had tried to kiss him, finding Mikleo completely absent.

 “Y-yes, sorry, I’ve spaced out for a moment”, Mikleo said reassuringly, incorporating a little to kiss Sorey.

The brown-haired boy accepted the tender kiss but stopped it when Mikleo tried to deepen it.

“Are you sure?”, Sorey insisted, the worried frown still in place, “if there’s something bothering you, you can tell me”

Mikleo was about to keep insisting that there was nothing wrong but at the end he just sighed and averted his eyes. Even if Sorey was a little oblivious some times, he also had his moments of intuitiveness, so probably he wasn’t going to buy any excuse that Mikleo could think of.

And also, Mikleo knew how kind Sorey was. That was one of the reasons for which he had fallen so hard for him, so probably if Mikleo insisted that there was nothing wrong, Sorey wouldn’t press the matter not to make him uncomfortable. He would just offer Mikleo that warm smile of his while saying something like: ‘ _Well, if you want to talk to me at any moment I’ll be here_ ’, without getting angry or disappointed, and for that reason Mikleo couldn’t do him that. He would tell the truth even if he died out of embarrassment in the process.

“Okay, um…”, Mikleo gulped before fixing his eyes on Sorey, nervous violet eyes meeting concerned green ones, “look Sorey, I know that we’ve just begun to go out as a couple. But…”, Mikleo cleared his throat when his tone came more high-pitched than usual. Oh god, saying it was more difficult that he had anticipated, “…I was just wondering if you would like to do… _more_ ”

Sorey blinked twice, a little confused, and certainly Mikleo couldn’t blame him because he couldn’t have expressed himself worst.

“Sorry, Mikleo, but I’m not very sure about what you mean with…”

“I want to have sex with you”

Sorey’s eyes opened wide when Mikleo practically snapped those words, his usual pale cheeks bright red now.

“What?”

“I know, I know”, Mikleo said hurriedly while averting his eyes again, afraid of seeing Sorey’s expression turning awkward, “I know that it’s too soon, but if by any chance you would like to try it I-I wouldn’t mind. And of course if you want to wait I wouldn’t mind either. As long as we are together and we keep kissing and being like this it’s enou…”

Mikleo’s babbling turned into a moan when Sorey leant down again and captured his mouth in a surprising passionate kiss that made a pleasant heat curl inside Mikleo’s stomach. He opened his mouth a little during the kiss, allowing Sorey’s tongue inside and enjoying the way their tongues danced together for some seconds before the kiss finally stopped, a thin string of saliva keeping them connected.

“Sorey…”, Mikleo raised an hesitant hand and settled it on Sorey’s cheek, “does this mean…?”

Sorey smiled. He grabbed the hand that Mikleo had just settled on his cheek and deposited a tender kiss on his palm, the intimate action causing Mikleo’s heart miss a beat.

“Yes, Mikleo”, Sorey leant down again this time to deposit a soft kiss on the tip of Mikleo’s nose, “I want to do it too. In fact…”, Sorey let out a light embarrassed laugh, “…I’ve been wanting to do it since that day in the forest”

It was Mikleo’s eyes’ turn to become funnily opened before adopting a reproachful expression.

“Idiot! Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“Well…”, Sorey scratched the back of his head, “since I had screwed up quite a lot by not realizing how you were feeling all this time, I decided to wait until you proposed it. Besides, since I don’t have much experience I guessed that you wanted to wait until I was more prepared”

Mikleo rolled his eyes before using his free hand to press Sorey’s head down on him again to share another deep kiss that this time caused Sorey to let out a surprised moan.

“Alright, first of all, you didn’t screw up anything. It was me the coward who kept his feelings hidden because he was too afraid of being rejected. And second…”, Mikleo’s whispered his next words so close to Sorey’s mouth that their lips were brushing teasingly with every word that he spelled, “…you manage to mess me up just by kissing me so why the hell would I want to wait until you are _even more_ experienced?”

Even if Mikleo blushed when saying the second reason, the way Sorey chuckled with relief before kissing him again was enough compensation.

“I love you, Mikleo”

Mikleo’s breath hitched when hearing Sorey’s words, feeling his heart begin to pound hysterically in his chest.

“Me too, Sorey”

Mikleo kissed Sorey fiercely, tangling his hands on his hair again to grip it with force. Sorey groaned approvingly and returned the kiss with equal vigor, settling his hands on Mikleo’s upper clothing. Because of his nervousness and anticipation, he fumbled without success with the buttons of the pale blue shirt that Mikleo’s was wearing, causing the last one to break the kiss with a soft chuckle.

“Need help with that?”

“Yes, please”

Sorey’s tone, mix frustrated and relieved, caused Mikleo’s to chuckle again. He pushed Sorey back with a hand softly to have more space to begin to unbutton his shirt while Sorey did the same with his own, although he had only patience to remove a couple of buttons before crossing his arms in front of his chest and remove the bothering clothing as if it was a t-shirt, the fluid movement looking extremely sexy to Mikleo’s eyes.

Mikleo tossed aside his own shirt just when Sorey was leaning down to re-capture his lips. The white-haired boy enclosed his arms around Sorey’s neck forcing their chests together and he couldn’t help to exhale a content sigh when _finally_ feeling Sorey’s skin against his own.

“Mikleo…”

The named one shivered when Sorey breathed his name while looking down at him with intensity, his green eyes darkened with desire, and he moaned when Sorey began lick the shell of his ear teasingly slow, as if he wanted to trace its contour with his tongue.

Mikleo bit his bottom lip, trying not to let out too loud sounds because their caravan was situated just next to Zaveid and Dezel’s one and if he was too loud they probably would hear him. Especially Dezel, whose hearing was incredibly sharp. However, Mikleo knew that remaining quiet was going to be an impossible task if Sorey kept traveling down his neck the way he was doing it right then, stopping and nipping just the correct spots that caused Mikleo tremble with pleasure.

After several seconds Sorey stopped his ministrations on Mikleo’s neck, allowing the white-haired boy to let out the air that he had been holding not to be too noisy. Sorey fixed his eyes in Mikleo and without averting his gaze he traveled down a little until his mouth was just over one of Mikleo’s nipples.

Sorey licked tentatively the pink bud, as if he was simply testing Mikleo’s reaction, and when seeing the way Mikleo’s lips parted in a silent moan and how his body automatically arched against his mouth, Sorey took the hint and pressed his tongue with more force against the little bud, swirling it around it until it hardened. He began to apply a light pressure with his teeth from then on and made sure not to neglect the other nipple by rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb.

Mikleo snapped one hand over his mouth, desperately trying to hold back the moans that threatened to come out. He would have never guessed that he was going to react so much for having his chest caressed, but he could feel his member twitch with every roll of Sorey’s tongue, with every pinch of his fingers.

When both of his nipples were sharp and erected, Sorey finally let go his chest. He incorporated briefly to deposit a soft kiss on Mikleo’s lips and tried to go down again but Mikleo stopped him.

“Wait. It’s my turn now”

Sorey frowned momentarily confused but allowed Mikleo to maneuver his body so that Sorey was sitting with his back against the wall of the caravan.

“Remove your pants and underwear”, Mikleo indicated standing up from the bed. Sorey didn’t have to be said twice. He hurriedly removed them and let them fall into the ground with the rest.

Mikleo smiled with certain amusement while doing the same, although he made sure to do it more calmly, showing off a little, fixing his eyes on Sorey not to miss the way his breathing turned more labored when Mikleo slowly lowered his trousers and underwear all together, ending fully naked.

Sorey gulped, his eyes scanning Mikleo’s lean body without any shame. He opened his mouth trying to say something that wasn’t a simple ‘ _Wow_ ’ but Mikleo stopped him from doing so when he settled on Sorey’s lap, both of his legs on either side of the Sorey’s body. Mikleo enclosed then his arms around Sorey’s neck again and after settling his mouth just against Sorey’s ear he began to undulate back and forward, causing their members to rub together.

Sorey exhaled a surprised gasp because of the sudden unexpected friction. He enclosed his arms around Mikleo’s waist, embracing him tightly but giving him enough freedom to keep moving, to keep creating that heat between his bodies that made Sorey’s eyes roll back in his head, Mikleo’s soft whimpers whispered just in his ear fueling Sorey’s desire even more.

“Mikleo…”, Sorey groaned while beginning to move against Mikleo as well, wantonly, burying his face on the crook of the white-haired boy’s neck, his breathing ticking Mikleo’s sensitive skin.

“ _Sssh_ ”, Mikleo licked Sorey’s ear, making the brown-haired boy to let out another gasp, “Sorey, lower your voice or the rest will hear us”

Mikleo smiled to himself when Sorey gritted his teeth, trying to obey without much success, and since Mikleo knew that in case on keeping that rhythm their first time was going to be a very short one he decided to stop his movement, the action causing Sorey to let out a sigh mix disappointment and relief.

“Wait a second”

Sorey had barely time to return Mikleo quick kiss before the boy climbed down his lap again and disappeared towards the bathroom, reappearing almost immediately with a bottle of shower gel in his hand.

“I suppose that this will work”, Mikleo looked at Sorey in the eyes, hesitation showing in his face, “how do you want to do it? I mean, what role do you prefer?”

It took Sorey a couple of seconds to understand Mikleo’s question.

“Oh, I don’t mind which”, Sorey smiled happily, “I’m sure that we’ll enjoy it one way or another so I let you choose”

Mikleo felt a wave of deep affection towards Sorey. God, he was so lucky of having such a boyfriend.

“Okay, in that case…”, Mikleo recovered his previous position on Sorey’s lap and the last one immediately enclosed his arms around the white-haired boy’s body, “…will you hold me?”

Sorey inhaled sharply when hearing Mikleo’s expectant question, and he decided to answer with an intense kiss instead with words, causing Mikleo to shiver in his arms. Without stopping the kiss, Mikleo opened the bottle of shower gel and was about to pour some liquid on his hand when Sorey stopped him.

“Can I?”

Mikleo blushed intensely. He hadn’t dared to ask Sorey to do it but the truth is that he wanted it. And god, for the way Sorey was looking at him with barely suppressed anticipation he wanted to do it too. Seriously, Mikleo thought, he should really stop being such a coward and get used to ask the things that he wanted.

“Y-yes, of course”

Mikleo passed the shower gel to Sorey and after considering the best options he decided to lie down on the bed, facing up and with his legs flexed and parted. Sorey almost emptied accidentally all the shower gel in his hand when seeing Mikleo so vulnerable and exposed.

“Okay”, Sorey gulped, positioning himself between Mikleo’s legs, “here I go”

Mikleo nodded, feeling his heart about to burst because of the nervousness, and despite his attempts of being relaxed Mikleo tensed against his will when Sorey’s first digit pressed inside.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but it’s a little weird”, Mikleo answered reassuringly, his nervousness automatically decreasing when seeing Sorey’s concerned expression, “don’t worry, I’ll tell you if it hurts”

Sorey nodded and with extreme care he began to push deeper. The feeling was completely new but not disagreeable, and there was something undeniably erotic in feeling Mikleo’s inner walls parting and tightening around his finger. Sorey let out a deep sigh. God, he didn’t want to know how it was going to feel to be inside Mikleo.

After almost a minute, Mikleo indicated Sorey to add another finger. This time it took him a little more to relax but Sorey’s careful treatment and encouraging words helped him a lot, to the point that the intrusion passed from awkward to pleasant and in a matter of seconds Mikleo was rocking back against Sorey’s fingers, enjoying the sensation of fullness.

“Sorey…”, Mikleo whined with his eyes closed, “…Sorey, please, more”

Sorey bit his bottom lip, suppressing a moan. The sight of Mikleo under him impaling himself down on his fingers with such need was driving him crazy, the same way that Mikleo’s member fully hard against his stomach looked unexpectedly appetizing at that moment.

“Sorey?”, Mikleo half-opened his eyes questioningly when some seconds had passed and Sorey hadn’t added his third finger yet, “Sorey, is something wron…? _AH_ …!”

Mikleo moaned loudly, arching halfway off the mattress when without warning Sorey engulfed his member all the way to the hilt before beginning to bob his head up and down, orally pleasing him. Mikleo grabbed with his hands Sorey’s hair, not with the intention of pushing him down but just to have something to grasp. Oh god, Mikleo thought while unconsciously thrusting softly inside Sorey’s mouth. Oh god, he really wanted to keep his eyes opened to keep seeing Sorey swallowing and letting go his member but the pleasure was forcing him to close his eyes.

At some point Sorey let go Mikleo’s member with a lewd pop. Mikleo allowed himself to relax thinking that Sorey had finished pushing him to the limit. However, Mikleo began to suspect that he was mistaken when Sorey removed his fingers from him instead of continuing preparing him, and when Sorey’s head kept traveling down even lower, Mikleo could feel his heart stop for a moment.

“Wait, Sorey”, Mikleo hurriedly said when Sorey’s hands passed to grip the back of his thighs and spread him even more, “Sorey, Sorey, wait, don’t…”

This time, Sorey didn’t obey. Mikleo’s hands flied to grip the sheets on either side of his head with force while moaning loudly, unabashedly, losing himself in the sensation of Sorey’s tongue circling around his most intimate zone, the heat curling in his stomach becoming almost unbearable when Sorey licked deeper, beginning to push in and out his insides initiating a thrusting motion that caused Mikleo’s desire to grow even more.

“S-Sorey…”, Mikleo’s head fell more backwards, the grip of the sheets becoming more and more desperate with every movement of Sorey’s wet muscle, “ah… _Sorey_ …!”

 _“_ _Sssh,_ Mikleo lower your voice!”

Mikleo would have hit Sorey for his teasing tone if he had not been so busy trying to breath. Besides, he had been the one who had teased Sorey before with those same words so he deserved it now. He wanted to use one of his hands to cover his mouth but he needed to get a hold onto something or he would lose his mind because of the intense bliss that he was feeling at that moment. But he had to make it stop. He was going to finish if Sorey continued and he didn’t want that. Not yet.

“Sorey…”, Mikleo forced himself to speak even if a part of him wanted to keep feeling Sorey’s tongue ravaging him from the inside, “Sorey, please, _stop_ ”

Sorey circled his tongue one last time around Mikleo’s now completely loosened ring of muscle before finally incorporating to look at Mikleo, and he was mesmerized by the sight that welcomed him: Mikleo, panting heavily and fast through parted lips, with his cheeks bright red contrasting with the rest of his almost white skin, with his eyes half-lidded and shining with lust. Damn, even in that messed state Mikleo was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Mikleo…”, Sorey leant down and kissed Mikleo’s cheek, “…I love you so much”

Mikleo let out a breathless chuckle before managing to open his eyes more.

“I love you too, Sorey. So please…”, Mikleo’s tone bordered on begging, “…make love to me”

Sorey’s heart began to race when hearing those words. He kissed Mikleo again with need before grabbing the bottle of shower gel again with clumsiness to coat generously his member.

“Sorry”, Mikleo said guiltily when Sorey positioned between his legs again, “at the end I haven’t…”

Mikleo signaled with his eyes Sorey’s member but the brown-haired boy shook his head with a smile.

“Next time”, he whispered kissing Mikleo softly, and the white-haired boy felt a wave of happiness. He liked how those two words sounded, “are you ready?”

As a response, Mikleo wrapped his legs around Sorey’s waist and settled his hands over the brown-haired boy’s shoulders. Then he smiled and nodded without hesitation.

“I am”

Sorey smiled back at Mikleo, tenderly. Then, he finally grabbed Mikleo’s hips and slowly, all the slowly he could go, he began to push inside.

A sting of pain assaulted Mikleo when the tip of Sorey’s member entered him but he forced himself to relax by letting out deep breaths. Sorey remained completely still, giving Mikleo all the time he needed to adjust while depositing soft kisses along Mikleo’s face; in his cheeks, his forehead, in his half-opened lips, showing how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be doing that with him. And that caused that in no time Mikleo pressed his heels against Sorey’s lower back, allowing him to continue. Sorey complied and this time he didn’t need to stop until being settled fully inside.

“Are you okay, Mikleo?”

Mikleo nodded eagerly, a trembling smile appearing on his face. He could feel his insides burning and the pain was still there but he didn’t care. He had been dreaming about that moment for years and he was feeling so happy that he could feel a little lump forming in his throat.

“Move, Sorey”, he demanded, “I can’t wait anymore”

Sorey couldn’t wait either. He placed his hands on either side of Mikleo’s body and began to pull out from Mikleo before pushing in again, slowly at first, building a steady rhythm and focusing on keeping calm, since he could still feel Mikleo grabbing his shoulders with force, which meant that the white-haired boy kept feeling a little of pain.

However, it didn’t pass  much time until Mikleo’s grip on his shoulders loosened, and when Mikleo’s hands tangled in Sorey’s hair again and his body arched erotically while beginning to welcome Sorey’s thrusts with his hips, the brown-haired boy decided that it was time to pick up speed, causing Mikleo to moan loudly while quivering powerfully around him.

God, Sorey thought in a lustful daze while pounding into Mikleo faster, harder. God it felt good. Making love with Mikleo felt _so good_.

“Sorey…!”, Mikleo cried suddenly, his body suffering a rough spasm that scared Sorey for a moment, “oh yes… _Sorey yes_ …there… _right_ _there_!”

Sorey didn’t know exactly what was happening but it seemed that the slight change of angle was pressing something inside Mikleo that was making him enjoy immensely, so he made sure to keep thrusting in that spot, causing Mikleo to let out louder and louder moans.

“ _Sssh!_ Mikleo…”, Sorey tried to use a teasing tone but it was difficult when he was having difficulties to control his own groans, “ _ngh_ …lower your voice or we’ll… _god, so tight_ …w-we’ll wake up the rest…”

Mikleo exhaled a breathless chuckle that was interrupted with a broken moan when another wave of pleasure hit him. Oh god, to hell with being silent, there was no way that he could remain quiet with how good Sorey was making him feel.

“S-sorry but… _ah_ …it’s so _good_ …!”

Sorey laughed as well happily before kissing Mikleo messily, their teeth almost connecting because kissing while moving with such a frantic pace wasn’t an easy task but they didn’t care. They just wanted to taste each other, to whisper in the other’s mouth how good they were feeling, how they never want it to stop.

“Mikleo…”, Sorey settled his mouth on Mikleo’s right ear and licked it, making Mikleo whine, “I love you…I love you…”

Mikleo felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes and buried his head on the crook of Sorey’s neck, enclosing his arms around Sorey’s back while moving even more desperately against him. He felt in heaven. Not because of the feeling of Sorey’s moving inside him with abandon making the bed creak under them, or for the toe-curling pleasure of his sweet spot being assaulted mercilessly. Of course he loved all that, and he was desiring to experience it again with Sorey over and over again. But above everything, what made Mikleo feel so happy to the point of being about to cry was the sincere love of Sorey’s word, the knowledge of Sorey loving him as much as Mikleo loved him. That was the best part, without any doubt.

“I love you, Sorey. I love you. I love you”

They continued their love-making with unabated vigor, without caring about how loud they were being, or about how many times they confessed their mutual love like a mantra, and when they both finished, Sorey inside Mikleo and Mikleo between their respective stomachs while digging his nails on Sorey’s back, they did it while moaning their his respective names, ant the only thing that was in his minds was that they were never going to forget that night.

After their passion finally settled down, both boys remained embraced, slowly recovering their recently lost breath, and not even half a minute had passed when suddenly Mikleo and Sorey heard two different laughs coming from the neighbor caravan that they identified immediately as Zaveid and Dezel’s ones.

“Okay, or those two are having a rather comical conversation or they are laughing at us”

Mikleo closed his eyes with resignation.

“I think that I bet for the second reason, so I’ll get mentally prepared to be teased tomorrow by Zaveid”

“And by Rose. And by Edna. And sometimes even Lailah teases us so…”

Sorey burst out laughing when Mikleo grunted with annoyance and buried his face in the pillow.

“It’s decided. Tomorrow I won’t wake up”

With a smile Sorey kissed Mikleo softly in the back of his neck.

“Does that mean that you regret it?”

Mikleo looked immediately at Sorey again, prepared to insult him for saying something so stupid, but then he saw the smile that was adorning Sorey’s face.

“You already know the answer, silly”, Mikleo snapped kissing Sorey with intensity, causing the brown-haired boy to chuckle while settling an arm over Mikleo’s waist.

“Yes, I know”, he answered happily, and while returning the smile Mikleo realized that he was not going to mind the rest’s teasing as much as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be greatly appreciated~! ^^


End file.
